habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Pathfinders
We are a motley collection from around the world (CRON times are complicated!), united by our sense of humor and a desire to get things done. Our party is moderately sized, currently around 20 members, with a balanced coverage of all 4 classes. We are questing constantly, and have at least one party challenge (with gem rewards) each month. Due to a desire to limit our membership to 20 or less, we are not currently recruiting. Holding conversations in the Party chat is nearly impossible due to system messages (buffs, boss damage). We will therefore be creating a private guild. Where are we? Find us on Zeemaps. Party members can add their marker to the map, but first get the password from the group leader. Photo Gallery pathfinders1.png|So many starfish pathfinders2.png|even more starfish A Questing We Will Go The Quest Queue, containing the list of quests that have been decided on. We may or may not follow this list very well, or exactly in order. #Sea Turtle #??? Challenges, woot! Ideas for Future Challenges *Do the thing *share a story (in the new guild) about how habitica has helped *join the new guild *complete all dailes *Most To-Dos in a day **This one is hard to track with the challenge structure. Perhaps a habit could be clicked with each to-do? *Challenges based on specific habits or goals - reading, cleaning, exercise etc. Should be based on common interests for the party. *Buff casting *Boss damage (not very fair, as it favors higher levels and specific classes) *Some challenges can be run outside the formal challenge system. The Dueling guild works this way. Sweet Sweet Victory Our first challenge is still running, so nothing to report. The Hall of the Honored Dead Brave party members who have died on a quest: Pets: Collect All The Things One of our current goals is to complete all the pet quests and collect all the pets. Here is how we are going so far. Codes of Honor Some players may choose to impose additional rules on their character. This could be for increased difficulty, or for other reasons. These rules can be listed here. Dee Cee (Healer) *I have been cursed with Vampirism. This causes a large health drain during daylight hours. If I survive until dark, then a mild healing effect kicks in. *Failing on dailies, and giving in to negative habits greatly increases the HP damage. *Doing well on dailies and positive habits reduces the impact of vampirism. *While health potions and healing spells can offset the damage, there is no cure. A-lex (rogue) *I will treat Habitica as a tool for self improving but not as an end in itself. *Naked. While I may use costumes, I will not equip any items. All stat boosts must come from buffs. *No healing potions. QuiGon Kaal (warrior) *Naked. While I may use costumes, I will not equip any items. All stat boosts must come from buffs. *No healing potions. Soycrates (mage) *No healing potions! I need to learn to reap what I sow. *Use coins from today, as a real-life currency for (non-essential) items/rewards. Category:Parties